


Angelic Mutt

by tashapaige



Series: Multifandom Drabbles & One Shots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Castiel, Dog Castiel, F/M, castiel - Freeform, dog!Castiel, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashapaige/pseuds/tashapaige





	Angelic Mutt

Sam, Dean and you walked into the motel room that you had booked for the next few nights. There was a possible case in town that Sam had wanted to check out so Dean agreed to renting a motel room for a few nights. Castiel would check in on you every day if he hadn't stayed with you the previous. You stood at the doorway, looking out to see if Cas was there, but he wasn't. He had just been with you so he must've zapped off to somewhere, probably heaven. You were about to shut the door when a black and white dog walked around the corner, poking its head into your room.

"Aww! Hey there little guy." You spoke softly to the dog, not letting the brothers see or hear you as they were having a discussion about the case. If they saw you talking to a dog they'd tease you; with you being their little sister and all. The dog sat in the snow that covered the path to your front door and tilted its head to the right. It had the most piercing blue eyes that looked awfully familiar. They were like a dog equivalent to Castiel's eyes.

The dog suddenly got up and walked into your room, disrupting the two boys' conversation

The dog suddenly got up and walked into your room, disrupting the two boys' conversation. You casually shut the door behind you and followed the dog who lead you straight to the confused faces of Sam and Dean. The dog leapt onto your bed and laid down, resting its head on its front paws. Dean looked at you then pointed to the dog, then looked at Sam and finally back to you. Sam simply closed his eyes, trying to figure out what just happened.

"(Y/N)." Dean spoke up. He paused and Sam snorted a laugh, knowing where this conversation was going to go. "Is that a dog?" He finished, with a questioning look on his face. 

"No, idiot. It's a giraffe." You responded with sarcasm, typical. Dean looked taken aback and confused, whereas Sam had a smug grin on his face; loving the conversation that was unfolding just a little too much. "Yes, Dean. It's a dog." You finished saying with a smirk on your face. Dean simply gave you a death stare, shooting daggers into your back as you walked over to your bed. You placed down your duffel bag next to the dog and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. Slowly, you put your hand on the dog's back, seeing if it would attack or be calm. You were fairly certain that it was a friendly dog, but you had to be cautious.

"I would never hurt you, (Y/N)." A gruff voice said, ringing inside your head. You looked around the room to see Sam on his laptop and Dean sitting on the lounge, beer in hand; both of them seemingly unaffected by the voice. Were you just imagining things? Or hearing voices in your head? You were going insane, surely; it was the only reasonable explanation. "You're not insane." The voice came again. You weren't going to answer out loud, in front of your brothers especially. They'd definitely think you were crazy.

"I'm going to get some air." You stated. The two boys looked up at you and nodded after giving you confused looks. They probably just assumed you wanted some alone time to call someone, which is usually what 'getting some air' meant when it came to the Winchester family; calling someone without telling your brother or sister. Typical Winchesters.

Hopping off the bed, you walked to the front door and opened it. You walked out and shut the door behind you, breathing in the cold air. Snowflakes fell around you as you walked down the road a little bit. When you finally reached the Impala, you sat on the hood and watched as the snow fell and covered the trees around you. The hotel was next to a forest, meaning the trees that surrounded you were giant, snowy pine trees.

The hotel was next to a forest, meaning the trees that surrounded you were giant, snowy pine trees  
You closed your eyes, taking in the brisk scent of pine and snow. It was refreshing and cool, which was exactly what you needed after hunting nonstop for so long. Always on the road, following in your father's footsteps. This was relaxing to you, being out in the open, alone but safe.

It wasn't until you opened your eyes that you realised you had been followed. It was just staring at you, almost as if it was trying to communicate with you. Its eyes flashed a sudden bright light, which made you close you eyes so you wouldn't go blind. The dog's eyes had just flashed bright white. What the hell was going on in this town?

"(Y/N), can you hear me?" You heard the same gruff voice from before speak again. Looking around, you saw that you were still alone, besides the dog that sat at your feet. Was the dog actually talking to you? But that voice - it seemed so familiar.

"Castiel? Is that you?" You spoke quietly, but looked around as you spoke. As if you thought Cas would just 'come out of the shadows' and tell you what was going on. The dog started wagging its tail in response to your question. You didn't see it at first as you had your head turned, but the dog barked, just loud enough to get your attention back to it. "How can I hear you, if you're a dog?" You asked out loud, to which the dog stopped wagging its tail and got up. It started pacing back and forth as if it was thinking.

"I believe I was cursed by a witch while we were out canvassing the victim's house." The dog- Castiel- stopped walking and looked up at you as the words were spoken in your mind. You smiled down at him, which felt strange as you usually had to look up to look him in the eyes. His sparkling blue eyes stared back at your (e/c) ones. You laughed as you leant down to pick him up. He stepped backwards, tilting his head to the side. Cas was awfully confused at the gesture, so you spoke calmly to him, telling him that if he wanted to be fixed you needed to treat him as dog.

Walking back into the hotel room, the boys stared at you and the fluffy dog in your hands. Confusion spread across Dean's face as Sam raised an eyebrow. After closing the door behind you and walking over to your bed, you gently laid Castiel down on the bed. He adjusted his body so he was comfy as his mouth hung slightly open and his tongue laid flat against the bottom of his mouth. Dean looked at the dog with utter confusion.

"Why is the dog still here?" Dean asked, pointing his beer bottle towards Castiel. Sam made a small noise in agreement as they both awaited an answer. Castiel barked in response, startling Dean and causing him to jump back a bit. Sam chuckled at Dean's scare, only to receive a death glare from his brother.

"Dean, Sam, this isn't just any dog. It's Castiel." You spoke softly as Castiel gazed at you face. He wagged his tail then looked back to Sam and then Dean. Both the brothers had dumfounded looks painted on their faces.

"How is that even possible?" Sam spoke up after a few seconds of silence. Castiel barked in response earning another odd look from Dean.

"Cas, we can't understand you." Dean spoke up, his eyes glaring at the dog who simply huffed in reply and laid his head on his paws. You smiled at the cute act before patting your lap with your hands, grabbing Castiel's attention. Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion so you moved to sit cross legged on the bed. You then picked up Castiel and gently put him in your lap. He rearranged himself to get comfortable and then relaxed his body as you started to softly pet him.

After a few minutes Cas had closed his eyes because you had started scratching behind his ears; a sweet spot for any dog. He made small humming noises as a sign of him being very content with what was happening right now. Dean rolled his eyes before speaking up again, making you tilt your head up to look at him.

"Well," he paused, sitting down, "what are we going to do with the mutt now?" Castiel kept his eyes shut but let out an audible growl, signalling to Dean that he could still understand him.

"I'll call Bobby, see if he knows anything about..." Sam stopped, unsure of what to say. "This." He finished, pointing to Castiel before grabbing his phone off the table and walking outside. Dean made a small noise in agreement before walking over to you and Cas.

"So, Cas. How is it being a mutt?" Dean smirked at his insult but Castiel didn't reply. Dean waited for a response but after a few seconds of not getting any, his smirk dropped and he rolled his eyes. "Typical." Dean muttered to himself, about to stand up. Before he could even slightly move, Cas stood up and opened his eyes, staring straight into Dean's ones.

Castiel's eyes were glowing a white-blue colour, like they did when he was in human form. A growl erupted from deep inside the dog's body, scaring Dean and making him fall backwards. In the process of falling, he dropped his beer on himself, spilling it everywhere. Cas' eyes stopped glowing and he laid back down on your legs, a small smirk laid on his face.

"Typical." You heard Castiel's voice mutter in your head. A small laugh escaped your mouth causing Dean to give you a death glare. You covered your mouth with your hand as you tried to hold in the laughter begging to come out.

As if on cue, Sam walked back into the room.

"Did I miss something?" He asked with a laugh. Dean simply sighed and rolled his eyes in response causing you to laugh harder. "Anyway, Bobby said he might have something to reverse the spell." Cas' head looked up at Sam as soon as he said that, his tail wagging like crazy.

"Alright! Well let's go get you comfy in the car." You spoke gently to Cas as you picked him up and held him to your chest.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up! No dogs are allowed in my Baby, remember?" Dean said, standing up and stopping you from walking out the hotel room.

"Dude, it's Cas." Sam spoke up from behind him. Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. Sam simply chuckled in response, knowing that it was now 2-1 for Cas going in the Impala.

"Look, he can sit on my lap so that he doesn't get fur everywhere. Deal?" You spoke up, drawing Dean's attention back to you and Castiel. Dean sighed, giving up.

"Fine, deal." He put his hands down and moved out of your way so you could take Cas outside.

Once out the door you close it behind you and place Cas on the ground so he can walk around. Cas walked over to a small pile of snow and started pawing at it, clearly amused by the texture. He starts jumping and pawing at the snow when suddenly he falls through a hole in the ground. You start laughing as you slowly walk over to where he was. His head pops up from the hole as his eyes stare at you. His head was covered in snow and his ears were sticking up promptly.

With a laugh, you helped him up out of the hole and as a thank you, he licked your hand. The pair of you started walking back towards the car when you heard an odd sounding growl emitting from below you. You looked down to Cas who was growling in response.

"What was that?" Castiel spoke in your mind. "It sounded like it came from-" Cas stopped talking as the noise erupted again. It was obvious where it was coming from now and you started quietly laughing as you watched Castiel start barking and growling.

"Cas, it's okay. It's just your stomach!" You said with a hearty laugh. Seeing the confused look on Castiel's face, you decided to take him inside and explain what was going on with him. Patting the side of your leg, you guided him back to the hotel room where the boys were almost ready to go.

"Castiel here is hungry." You announced to the boys, making them and Cas have very confused expressions written across their faces. With a sigh, you walked over to your duffel bag where you had snacks. "Because Cas is now a dog, he gets hungry and thirsty." You explained to everyone. They all made small noises in understanding before the brothers left to pack the car.

Castiel jumped up onto the bed and started digging through the black duffel bag that sat on your bed, looking desperately for food. He found a chocolate bar and started tearing through the packaging with his claws and teeth.

"No, no, no, Cas! Don't eat that!" You yelled out as you picked him up before he could eat the actual chocolate in the wrapper. He whimpered as his stomach growled again. Gently, you put him back on the bed and told him not to eat anything unless you gave it to him.

After digging through the bag some more you finally found a small jar of peanut butter. You weren't going to tell Cas that you had been eating it out the jar, but you were sure he wouldn't mind anyway. There was only a small bit left so you left Cas eat out the jar. He lapped all of it up making you smile as you watched him. Cas made a pretty cute dog (and angel for that matter).

Once Castiel had finished he went to take his head out of the jar when he realised he couldn't. He had managed to get his head stuck in the jar. You laughed hard at the sight of Castiel with his head stuck although he didn't seem very amused. Just as you were about to remove it, Sam and Dean walked in and immediately started laughing.

Just as you were about to remove it, Sam and Dean walked in and immediately started laughing  
"Come on guys, don't be mean!" You scolded them in between laughs. Gently you removed the jar from his head and threw it in the bin. Castiel hopped off the bed, his head down and you grabbed your duffel bag off the bed, following them out to the Impala.

After throwing your bag in the boot of the car, you made your way around to the back seat and got comfortable. You'd be sitting in that position for the next few hours. Once you got comfortable, you patted your lap and Castiel jumped up and laid across your legs. Dean shut the door for you and both him and Sam sat in the front seats.

Halfway through the trip, Castiel had fallen asleep on you. You decided now would be as good a time as ever to slowly nudge Cas off your lap and onto the seat next to you. It was late at night now and Sam had long fallen into slumber. Dean drove on, the almost silent sounds of Metallica and the rumble of the Impala relaxing him.

Once you were sure Cas was still asleep, you slowly laid down next to him. You got Sam's extra flannel and curled it into a pillow for you to lean on. The makeshift pillow was set against the inside of the car door and you laid against it; your back touching the cool leather of the seat.

Castiel must've woken up when you moved because as soon as you had gotten comfortable, he moved closer to you, snuggling up under your arm and close to your chest. You hummed in contentment as Castiel's warmth radiated onto you.

Dean turned around to see you and Castiel laying together on the back seat. He was going to yell at you for having a dog on the seat but he decided against it, smiling at your happy, sleepy grin instead.

Finally you had arrived at Bobby's and by the look of it, it was awhile ago. You sat up and stretched, rubbing your eyes and shielding them from the sun. Sam's flannel was gone and you hair was a mess. You were about to sit up and get out the car, when you felt a hand wrap around your waist and gently pull you back down.

Castiel was laying there in a flannel and boxers, his hair messy and a slight stubble growing on his face.

"Good morning, (Y/N)." Castiel's gruff voice rang soothingly through your ears. His eyes were still shut but he had a small smile tugging at each end of his lips.

"But," You paused, confused, "you were a dog?" Tilting your head and furrowing your eyebrows seemed about the only thing to do right now.

"Sam and Dean did the spell on me while we were both asleep. Turns out being a dog makes an angel very tired. They also brought me these clothes, which was very generous of them." Castiel stated, matter-of-factly. Suddenly his eyes shot wide and his hand left your body. "This doesn't make you uncomfortable right? I just assumed since we were laying together last night that you'd be okay-" Castiel was cut off by you gently grabbing his arm and readjusting it across your waist.

"No, Castiel. It's perfectly fine." You whispered and he snuggled in closer to you. The two of you laid there for as long as you could before the Winchester's came back and told you two about a case. Although you and Castiel would have much preferred to stay there and sleep forever.


End file.
